hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Winter Wackiness 4 - RB
Name:Winter Wackiness 3 - CC Author:Coolguy Release Date:Unknown Requires:Supreme Filename:ww3cc.dlw Egg-Noggin Squash Keychain is in the top left corner in the dark in the Junglia section. Otherwise, just go about the just routine, mash badguys,grab presents and leave. Pengulon Crossing (Secret Level) (Squash Keychain) For the Squash Keychain, head to the top of the platform to be warped to it. Mash all the enemies and leave. Men in Red (Rocket Keychain) Edit Rocket Keychain is the "back" of the "Thing" at the final house. For the Candles, hit the snowmen, so remember to collect them all. For the Ouch Assault! badge, hit the darker colored tree at the start of the level. For the Secret Level Entrance to Gnome,Alaska! its hidden at the lower half of the "Thing" boss room. Otherwise, just mash all badguys, grab candles and finish the "Thing off and leave. Gnome, Alaska (Secret Level) Edit For the Holy Mail badge,you need to flip the switch in the Nice Area. Obviously, it's set up that you will always be "Naughty". So at the start, just ride the mine cart and let it declare you that, then go ahead and mash the badguys, flip the Nice area switch for the key,go to the Nice area and flip its switch.Then go home. Silent Fright Edit For the Badge Lights Out! on the second section, check the left most area. Otherwise, just make it to the firepower and mash the Wacky Wizards A Spispopd Christmas Carol (Pumpkin Keychain) Edit For the Badge When the Bell Tolls One,it is at the end area with a barrel gate open.go into the darkness and find it. It unlocks the Secret Level Snow Wars in the hub. For the Pumpkin Keychain, it's a bit of a tricky deal, you need to lure that "Billy the kid" Pygmy to exactly standing on the the top left corner of the trap to ensure you are not stuck in the trap with him and able to get the Pumpkin Keychain. Otherwise,just go through the eras and mash badguy,grab presents and leave. Boxing Day (Squash Keychain) Edit Squash Keychain is in the top left corner in the dark in the Junglia section. Otherwise, just go about the just routine, mash badguys,grab presents and leave. Wreck The Halls Edit Just wreck the furniture with the Machete, but try to be careful not to run out before you manage to wreck all them for "presents". There is no secret here. Men in Red (Rocket Keychain) Edit Rocket Keychain is the "back" of the "Thing" at the final house. For the Candles, hit the snowmen, so remember to collect them all. For the Ouch Assault! badge, hit the darker colored tree at the start of the level. For the Secret Level Entrance to Gnome,Alaska! its hidden at the lower half of the "Thing" boss room. Otherwise, just mash all badguys, grab candles and finish the "Thing off and leave. Gnome, Alaska (Secret Level) Edit For the Holy Mail badge,you need to flip the switch in the Nice Area. Obviously, it's set up that you will always be "Naughty". So at the start, just ride the mine cart and let it declare you that, then go ahead and mash the badguys, flip the Nice area switch for the key,go to the Nice area and flip its switch.Then go home. Silent Fright Edit For the Badge Lights Out! on the second section, check the left most area. Otherwise, just make it to the firepower and mash the Wacky Wizards A Spispopd Christmas Carol (Pumpkin Keychain) Edit For the Badge When the Bell Tolls One,it is at the end area with a barrel gate open.go into the darkness and find it. It unlocks the Secret Level Snow Wars in the hub. For the Pumpkin Keychain, it's a bit of a tricky deal, you need to lure that "Billy the kid" Pygmy to exactly standing on the the top left corner of the trap to ensure you are not stuck in the trap with him and able to get the Pumpkin Keychain. Otherwise,just go through the eras and mash badguy,grab presents and leave. Category:Add On from Hamumu Website Category:Winter Wackiness Category:Dr L Worlds